ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of fiction set in Chicago
This list shows movies, videogames, tv shows, and fantasy that Chicago Illinois has been confirmed 2006 Bambi II (2006) The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) Mortal Kombat 7: Armageddon (2006) 2007 Halo 3 (2007) The Legend of Spyro The Eternal Night (2007) 2008 The Dark Knight (2008) The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) Resistance 2 (2008) Call of Duty World at War (2008) Mortal Kombat 8 (2008) 2009 Killzone 2 (2009) Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) 2010 Heavy Rain (2010) Metro 2033 (2010) Transformers War for Cybertron (2010) Star Wars The Force Unleashed II (2010) Call of Duty Black Ops (2010) Tron Evolution (2010) 2011 The Dilemma (2011) Killzone 3 (2011) Source Code (2011) Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Transformers Dark of the Moon Prologue (2011) Transformers Dark of the Moon (2011) Gears of War 3 (2011) Batman Arkham City (2011) 2012 I Am Alive (2012) The Bourne Legacy (2012) Darksiders II (2012) Transformers Fall of Cybertron (2012) Halo 4 (2012) Call of Duty Black Ops II (2012) Hitman Absolution (2012) 2013 Parker (2013) BioShock Infinite (2013) Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) Metro Last Light (2013) Man of Steel (2013) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Blacklist (2013) Batman Arkham Origins (2013) Call of Duty Ghosts (2013) Killzone Shadow Fall (2013) Dead Rising 3 (2013) Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2013) Frozen (2013) 2014 The Nut Job (2014) Watch Dogs (2014) Divergent (2014) Maleficent (2014) Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) Transformers Age of Extinction (2014) Destiny (2014) Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor (2014) The Judge (2014) Call od Duty Advanced Warfare (2014) The Crew (2014) 2015 Dying Light (2015) Jupiter Ascending (2015) The Divergent Series Insurgent (2015) Mortal Kombat X (2015) Batman Arkham Knight (2015) Transformers Devastation (2015) Halo 5 Guardians (2015) Call of Duty Black Ops III 2016 The Divergent Series Allegiant (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Barbershop 3: The Next Cut (2016) Sheeps and Wolves (2016) Southside with You (2016) Gears of War 4 (2016) The Accountant (2016) Call of Duty Infinite Warfare (2016)4 The Founder (2016) 2017 The Lego Batman Movie (2017) Nier Automata (2017) Mass Effect Andromeda (2017) Transformers Forged to Fight (2017) Injustice 2 (2017) Blame! (2017) Transformers The Last Knight (2017) Destiny 2 (2017) Middle-earth Shadow of War (2017) Call of Duty WWII (2017) 2018 Batman Gotham By Gaslight (2018) Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) Death Wish (2018) Rampage (2018) Batman Ninja (2018) Detroit Become Human (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Lego The Incredibles (2018) How It Ends (2018) Destiny 2 Forsaken (2018) Next Gen (2018) The Dragon Prince Season 1 (2018) Call of Duty Black Ops 4 (2018) Starlink Battle for Atlas (2018) Spyro The Reignited Trilogy (2018) Halloween (2018) Instant Family (2018) Darksiders III (2018) Bumblebee (2018) Aquaman (2018) Watership Down (2018) 2019 Resident Evil 2 (2019) Escape Room (2019) Reign of the Supermen (2019) Alita Battle Angel (2019) Metro Exodus (2019) The Dragon Prince Season 2 (2019) Captive State (2019) Pet Semetary (2019) Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) Code Geass III: Lelouch of the Resurrection (2019) Rage 2 (2019) A Plague Tale: Innocence (2019) Beats (2019) Gemini Man (2019) Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil (2019) Frozen II (2019) Star Wars: Jedi Fallen Order (2019) Batman Hush (2019) Batwoman Season 1 (2019) Terminator Dark Fate (2019) Gears of War 5 (2019) 2020 Halo Infinte (2020) Cyberpunk 2077 (2020) Dying Light 2 (2020) My Eyes On You Game (2020) Escape Room 2 (2020) 2021 Mortal Kombat 12 (2021) Category:Chicago